Orchideous
by LeoHagrid
Summary: Este es otro desafío de la pareja del fénix, Harry se queda encerrado en la biblioteca con Hermione. Este fic fue hecho junto RoHermione, una amiga


**¡Orchideous!**  
  
Hermione Granger la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts corría por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca. Se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente, ya que si no fuera porque pasó gran parte del día distraída se hubiera acordado de sacar ese libro que necesitaba para su tarea de transformaciones. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Se sentía bastante tonta al respecto, pero realmente no paraba de pensar en él. De pronto le parecía que el color de sus ojos era más verde que de costumbre, que ese pelo rebelde que poseía y que ella misma en más de una ocasión trató de acomodar inútilmente, le daba un aire sexy. ¿¿Sexy??, pero si sólo era Harry. El día anterior se sorprendió nuevamente mirándolo durante la clase de encantamientos, pareciera que la hubiera embrujado para que no pudiera parar de contemplarlo. Había llegado a la entrada de la biblioteca, así que sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se dirigió a las estanterías del fondo donde sabía que encontraría el libro que buscaba.  
  
Ya tenía el libro en sus manos, pero al darse vuelta para retirarse, vio que en una mesa apartada de todas las demás estaba el chico culpable de sus distracciones. Parecía estar leyendo un libro y al acercarse un poco pudo leer el titulo en la portada "CONQUISTA AL MAGO DE TUS SUEÑOS". Se le paró el corazón, no podía ser verdad lo que leyó. Si hasta el año pasado suspiraba por Cho Chang, una alumna un año mayor que él. Acaso a Harry le gustaban los...¡¡NO!! Tenía que haber una explicación. Tratando de respirar y de poner la mejor cara posible, se acerco al chico.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¿He...Her...Hermione, que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo sobresaltado cerrando de golpe el libro que tenía entre sus manos y volteándolo, para que ella no pudiera ver el titulo  
  
-Yo vine por un libro- contestó la chica si quitar la vista del libro que descansaba junto al mago- ¿tu que estas haciendo? ¿Qué lees?  
  
-Nada, nada...es un libro de...pociones, ya sabes...es que quiero aprobar con buenas notas para poder continuar con la carrera de auror, ¿y tú? ¿tienes muchos deberes?- preguntó el chico tratando de cambiar de tema  
  
-Si bastantes, sólo que me faltaba un dato que esta en este libro y quise tomarlo antes de que cerrara la biblio...¡OH NO!- y sin decir más corrió hacia la entrada  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer!- casi grito la castaña acercándose nuevamente a su amigo- ¡Nos han dejado encerrados!  
  
-¿QUÉ?- grito Harry  
  
-Madam Pince no me debe haber visto entrar y debe haber pensado que ya no había nadie- casi gimió la chica  
  
-Pero podremos salir ¿no?, con el Alohomora- pensó su amigo en voz alta  
  
-No lo creo Harry, Madam Pince me contó que desde que el mes pasado esos chicos de cuarto entraron durante la noche a la sección prohibida, le pidió a Dumbledore que hechizara las puertas, así que no creo que con un hechizo que se aprende en primer año podamos burlar uno del Director- dijo resignada Hermione  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó el chico- ¿Qué pasaremos toda la noche aquí?...¿¿juntos??  
  
-A menos que tú sepas la forma de abrir esas puertas, me temo que si  
  
A Harry la cabeza le iba a estallar. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Tendría que pasar toda la noche CON ELLA, con Hermione SU Hermione "la chica de sus sueños". Si, de sus sueños, sólo eso, porque jamás creería que alguien como ella, tan linda, tan dulce e inteligente se fijaría en él. Desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera en ella y aunque el sueño de tenerla le parecía imposible, y no tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo, se había propuesto intentarlo. Por eso hasta hace un momento estaba leyendo el libro "CONQUISTA A LA HECHIZERA O AL MAGO DE TUS SUEÑOS" para tratar de encontrar un concejo, una formula, algo que le diera valor y le enseñara como decirle lo que sentía. Es que realmente él no había tenido mucha suerte con las chicas. Es más le había gustado una desde el tercer año, se llamaba Cho Chang y recién en quinto le dio un sólo beso ó mejor dicho ella se lo dio a él y aunque después tuvieron una cita, esta fue desastrosa. Parece ser que ella se puso celosa (bueno, eso se lo explicó después su amiga) porque él le dijo que vería más tarde a Hermione. Aunque no entendía porque se puso así, si ella era sólo su mejor amiga. Bueno, en realidad si lo pensaba un poco, seguramente Cho debió ver algo más en él para sentirse así. Quizás aunque de forma inconsciente él ya se había enamorado de ella y Cho lo percibió. Como fuera que pasó todo, ahora lo importante era tratar de que no le temblaran las piernas, que no le fallara la voz y de no mirar a su amiga a lo ojos, para poder llevar una conversación normal, ya que le parecía que sería una noche muyyyy larga.  
  
-¿Harry, que crees que deberíamos hacer? Digo, Madam Pince abre la biblioteca a las 7 de la mañana, así que tenemos varias horas por delante- le dijo Hermione mirándolo   
  
-No se...que te parece si juntamos unas mesas y dormimos sobre ellas, ya sabes como para estar más cómodos- el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse  
  
¿Por qué se puso rojo? ¿Será que piensa hacer algo raro?-pensó su amiga- ¡basta Hermione! Se reprendió mentalmente, ¡es Harry por Dios! Si confías en él ciegamente  
  
-No es necesario Harry, puedo conjurar unas bolsas de dormir, me se ese hechizo  
  
-Siempre tan inteligente- le dijo él sonriendo y pensando en que mejor la dejaba de mirar porque se pondría a tartamudear  
  
-¡Vamos Harry!, si no es tan difícil- Que linda sonrisa que tiene- pensó la chica  
  
Saco su varita y con un rápido movimiento apareció dos mullidas y cómodas bolsas de dormir, se metieron dentro de ellas y se pusieron de costado para poder conversar. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que Harry no había soltado el libro que leía cuando llegó, además de no poder sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que a él le gustaran los magos. Cuando él intentó ponerlo a sus pies, se le cayo de la mano ya que era algo pesado y quedo de frente de manera que ella pudo leer nuevamente y en forma completa el titulo "CONQUISTA A LA HECHIZERA O AL MAGO DE TUS SUEÑOS" y al pensar en el error en que había caído seguramente porque la primera vez que lo leyó los dedos de Harry al sostenerlo ocultaban parte del nombre comenzó a reírse de forma descontrolada, mientras su amigo la miraba sin entender que le sucedía.  
  
-¿Hermione que te pasa?  
  
-Na...na...nada Harry, es que ja,ja,ja,ja...-no podía parar  
  
-¿?  
  
-Lo...Lo siento...Harry, ayy es que pensé...na...olvídalo-se disculpó la chica  
  
-¿Qué es eso tan gracioso?  
  
-Harry dime la verdad, ¿de que se trata el libro que estabas leyendo?- dijo la chica tratando de que no le siguiera preguntando sobre el motivo de su risa  
  
El chico no sabía que contestar pero era más que evidente que su amiga no le había creído cuando le dijo que era un libro sobre pociones. Tratando de buscar una excusa rápido ó por lo menos de cambiar un poco la verdad, Harry se comenzó a tallar la nuca de manera inconsciente.  
  
-Eeh...mira Hermione, es que...bueno yo...yo...  
  
-Tú...  
  
-Es que...desde hace algún tiempo...-Harry pensaba que si no lo decía todo de golpe no podría con la situación- me gusta una chica- lanzó muy rápido  
  
-¿Qué te gusta una chica? ¿quién es ella?- Hermione no sabía porque parecía molestarle esa noticia  
  
-Si,...pero realmente prefiero no decir quién es...por lo menos ahora- casi susurro  
  
-Bueno está bien- acepto ella no muy contenta- pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con el libro que leías?  
  
-Bueno, es que...bueno tú sabes que no he tenido mucha suerte con mi última ó mejor dicho con mi única cita, así que yo pensé en buscar algo de información sobre eso- dijo muy avergonzado  
  
Hermione seguía preguntándose porque le molestaba que a Harry le gustara una chica. Si el año pasado cuando le gustaba Cho ella hasta lo había aconsejado. Era cierto que pensaba que ella no era para él, ya que parecía un poco tonta como todas esas chicas que sólo pensaban en como se veían y en reírse tontamente con su grupito de amigas cada vez que un chico pasaba a su lado. Realmente no entendía porque había quedado en Ravenclaw. Ella pensaba que Harry se merecía una mujer que lo comprendiera, que lo viera sólo como Harry y no como El Niño que Vivió, que fuera compañera con él, que aceptara los grandes riesgos que él debía correr por ser quién era, que lo admirara, que lo contuviera, que fuera su roca, una chica que realmente lo quisiera, que fuera su amiga. ¿Su amiga?, ¿¿SU AMIGA??. PERO ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO HERMIONE JANE GRANGER? ¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE TÚ SERIAS ESA MUJER?  
Por unos segundos su mente quedo en blanco para luego comenzar a ver todos esos pensamientos que su amigo le había provocado desde hace un tiempo. ¿Sería posible que le gustara Harry, su mejor amigo?.  
  
-¿Hermione me estas escuchando?- Harry la miraba preocupado  
  
-Eeh...si, si Harry disculpa, es que me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste  
  
-Realmente no encontré algo que me ayudara, es decir no se como acercarme a ella. Es que realmente ella es distinta a todas las chicas que he conocido  
  
El estomago de Hermione se encogió al escuchar a Harry hablar de esa chica. No lo podía creer, tenía que admitirlo. Le gustaba su mejor amigo.  
  
-¿Hermione te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo el chico un poco nervioso  
  
-Claro Harry  
  
-¿Qué crees que le gustaría a una chica?  
  
-¿Qué le gustaría?- ella no podía creer que el chico que acababa de darse cuenta que le gustaba, le estuviera pidiendo un concejo romántico- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Bueno, me refiero a como piensas que podría hacerla sentir especial- dijo bastante rojo  
  
-No se que decirte Harry- YO TE DIRÍA QUE SE LA TIRES AL CALAMAR GIGANTE PENSÓ EN ESE MOMENTO- es que no se quién es  
  
-Pero supongo que sabes que te gustaría a ti, digo eres una chica- trato de salir del apuro el chico  
  
-Creo que a mi me gustaría que me regalaran flores, quizás de una manera especial, no se, algo ingenioso y podría invitarme a un lugar especial, que haga algo el mismo sólo para mí- Hermione realmente no se sentía muy bien diciéndole a Harry que le haga a otra chica lo que le gustaría que le hiciera a ella.  
  
-Realmente me has sorprendido, no sabía que eras tan romántica- le dijo él  
  
-Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no sabes- trato de sonreír ella  
  
-Pues me encantaría saber todo sobre ti- se atrevió a decirle Harry  
  
Ella se sonrojo bastante y se recostó pensando en que quizás si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, podría haber hecho algo para que él se fijara en ella, pero que ahora ya era tarde. El corazón de su amigo estaba ocupado.  
  
-¿Y, me vas a contar?  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- preguntó la castaña sin entender  
  
-¡Vamos! Yo te conté algo mío, ahora te toca a ti  
  
-Yo no tengo muchas cosas que contar- trato de defenderse ella  
  
-No te creo, seguramente habrá más de un secreto que no me has dicho- sonrió él  
  
-No, si me conoces perfectamente tanto tú como Ron saben todo sobre mi- repuso ella  
  
-Ja, ja,ja...eres una tramposa, antes dijiste que no sabía todo de ti  
  
Ella sintiéndose atrapada se sonrojó-Bueno, hay algo- no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo- pero realmente es muy vergonzoso  
  
-Vamos dímelo- le pidió poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado en invierno  
  
-Bueno, como ya conozco un secreto tuyo, es justo que te diga uno mío - dijo ella pensando que si seguía con esa expresión podría llegar a lanzársele encima  
  
-Soy todo oídos  
  
-Yo tenía una vecina de mi misma edad que realmente era Malfoy con faldas y no perdía oportunidad de molestarme cada vez que pasaba por la puerta de su casa, realmente me hacia sentir muy mal con sus insultos. Hasta que un día se me ocurrió una forma de vengarme- volvió a sonreír- La veía comer siempre golosinas, le encantaban, sabía que si encontraba en el parque de su casa un paquete de ellas no podría resistirse, así que compre varias barras de chocolate, les quité con cuidado el envoltorio y esparcí sobre ellas una gran cantidad de pimienta negra. Realmente quedaron muy bien no se notaba la diferencia. Volví a colocarlas en su papel y poniéndolas todas en una bolsa la arroje por arriba del cerco. Lo siguiente que supe fue que sus padres la encontraron gritando y con los labios y la lengua hinchados- término muy avergonzada  
  
-Ja, ja,ja...no lo puedo creer, la perfecta prefecta haciendo de las suyas ja,ja,ja- no podía parar de reír  
  
-Realmente estuvo muy mal lo que hice, no debí haberlo hecho, fue un momento de mucho enojo  
  
-Ja,ja,ja...es que me imagino tu cara de satisfacción cuando lo lograste y la boca de tu vecinita y no lo puedo creer ja,ja,ja  
  
-No te burles, que realmente no me siento orgullosa, te dije que era algo vergonzoso- le dijo la chica sin poder evitar sonreír  
  
-Ja,ja,ja...po...podríamos hacérselo a Malfoy o a Snape- se moría de risa sólo de imaginarlo- quién lo diría de Hermione Granger la futuro premio anual  
  
-¡Ya basta Harry!- le dijo inclinándose sobre él y haciéndole cosquillas  
  
-Ja, ja,ja...¡NO! Para por favor...ja,ja,ja. ¿Quieres jugar?... Ahora verás. Se le tiro encima y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas muy rápido, ella casi no podía respirar  
  
-JA,JA,JA..¡N..No Harry, por favor...ja,ja,ja...¡No!  
  
-Dí que soy el mejor y te suelto- reía el chico  
  
-¡NO!...JA,JA,JA...Harryyyy... que no puedo respirar  
  
El viendo que ya estaba muy colorada y agitada, se detuvo, aunque todavía estaba sobre ella. Podía sentir como el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba aceleradamente tratando de regular su respiración. Sus ojos se encontraron y no pudieron evitar quedar hipnotizados uno en el otro. En la mente de Harry sólo se encontraba la imagen de su amiga y lo hermosa que se veía, y se recriminaba ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella?. Mientras que la castaña, se preguntaba ¿Quién será la afortunada?, ja "afortunada" pobrecita de ella si lo hace sufrir a SU "amigo" . Hubo un resplandor que los saco de su ensimismamiento, y al reparar en la posición en la que estaban se sonrojaron. Harry con un rápido movimiento libero a su amiga y ambos desviaron la vista hacia la ventana más próxima. Parecía que el día siguiente que era San Valentín, amanecería con lluvia. Sin cruzar más palabras se acomodaron en sus bolsas y Hermione programó la alarma de su reloj de muñeca para que los alertase a las 6: 30 AM, de manera que Madam Pince no los encontrara durmiendo. Ambos se quedaron dormidos sin sospechar que cada uno pensaba en el otro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, tuvieron la mala suerte de que la bibliotecaria llegara una hora antes de lo habitual ya que debía recibir una partida de libros nuevos. Cual no fue la sorpresa que se llevó al entrar y encontrar a dos alumnos de Gryffindor durmiendo muy plácidamente abrazados. Un momento ¿ABRAZADOS? ¿¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ??  
  
-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? – gritó Madame Pince  
  
A lo que la pareja de bellos durmientes abrió los ojos como platos. Estaban de frente. Es decir lo primero que vieron fue el rostro del otro muy de cerca, el primero en bajar la mirada fue Harry y se dio cuenta que su mano estaba en la cintura de su AMIGA, lo que le hizo abrir más los ojos, mientras que Hermione lo veía y se decía: ¡Que lindo es cuando se despierta y abre los ojos! ¿¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO HERMIONE?? Lo seguia mirando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella tenía su mano muy cerca del cuello de él, pero realmente reaccionó al sentir una mano en su cintura y ambos sonrojados quitaron sus manos rápidamente y se alejaron levantando sus cabezas para ver quien les había gritado.  
  
-Eehhh...este...No es lo que parece – dijo muy avergonzado Harry  
  
-Si, eso...yo le puedo explicar Madam Pince – agregó la castaña  
  
-¿Se puede saber como es que están aquí, si cuando cerré no se encontraba nadie?– preguntó enfadada.  
  
-Verá, yo vine a buscar un libro de transformaciones poco antes de que sea el horario de cierre y cuando me estaba por ir lo vi a Harry que estaba en aquella mesa y fui donde estaba él. Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y Ud. ya se había ido – le explicó Hermione muy segura de lo que decía.  
  
-Bueno por ser Ud. le creo Srta. Granger. Pero que no se le haga costumbre venir a dormir aquí con un compañero – dijo seria la bibliotecaria.  
  
-No se volverá a repetir– dijo la chica y de reojo vio como el ojiverde seguía avergonzado con la vista en el suelo, las manos en la espalda y moviendo su pie derecho, lo que le pareció muy tierno.  
  
-AHORA VAYANSE DE AQUÍ – grito seria Pince  
  
Durante el camino a la sala común ninguno habló. Estaban lo bastante avergonzados como para decir algo. Harry esperó a que Hermione entrara a su habitación para apurarse en tomar un pergamino hacer una nota y salir como bala hacia la lechucería. Volvió a su habitación rogando porque no despertara ninguno de sus compañeros para poder ducharse y continuar con su plan.  
  
Hermione salió del baño ya duchada y cambiada. Sus compañeras de cuarto aún seguían dormidas ya que pasaba sólo unos minutos de las 7:00 AM. Se acerco a su baúl para sacar un libro con él cual entretenerse mientras se hacia la hora del desayuno, ya que era Sábado y no tenía clases y también para tratar de no pensar más en Harry. Al darse la vuelta vio sobre su cama una lechuza marrón que no conocía. Se acercó y le retiro el pergamino que traía en su pata y el ave salió volando por la ventana.  
  
La chica se quedó helada al leer la nota, no sabía que pensar. Le daba un poco de miedo la propuesta que contenía, pensaba que podía ser alguna clase de broma. Pero luego recordó que ese día era San Valentín y que quizás tenía un admirador secreto. Volvió a leerla:  
  
_Princesa:  
Si quieres encontrar a tu amor verdadero, sigue el sendero  
Si miras atrás, de seguro que no lo encontrarás  
Sigue el camino, el te guiará  
Y al final una puerta se abrirá  
En este día tú serás especial  
  
A las 8:00 AM fuera del retrato_  
  
Decidida, aunque un poco desilusionada, porque le hubiera gustado tener una cita así con Harry, dejó el libro sobre la cama y buscó en su armario algo especial que ponerse, ya que no se había vestido con esmero.  
  
Harry bajo apresurado las escaleras que conducían a la Sala Común, preguntándose si todo le saldría bien. Se había duchado y luego se vistió lo más elegantemente que pudo dentro de lo informal, ya que era para un desayuno, aunque especial- pensó. Llevaba la capa para hacerse invisible y su varita. Salió por el hueco del retrato y se dirigió hacia las cocinas. Casi al instante de entrar Dobby, un elfo domestico amigo de Harry, lo abrazó como ya era habitual por debajo de su cintura.  
  
-Señor Harry Potter, señor- chillo el elfo  
  
-Hola Dobby, necesito que me ayudes con algo  
  
-Lo que Ud quiera Harry Potter señor  
  
-Invité a una chica a una cita para desayunar y realmente quiero que sea muy especial, así que quisiera que me permitieras cocinar algo- dijo el chico  
  
-Pero Dobby puede cocinar lo que el señor Harry Potter desee  
  
-No, escucha, quiero ser yo quién lo haga sólo para ella-.sonrió el joven  
  
El elfo, sonriendo también lo guió hasta un costado y le dejo todo lo necesario para que Harry pudiera preparar el mejor desayuno imaginable. Aunque los otros elfos se horrorizaron de ver que el chico cocinaba en lugar de pedírselo a ellos, no dijeron nada y al cabo de un rato el ojiverde tenía una bandeja con los mejores huevos revueltos, tocino frito, frutas, unos panecillos de chocolate, jugo de calabaza, café y leche. Le pidió a Dobby que se lo llevara al aula del sexto piso, una con una ventana que daba al lago y que la arreglara un poco, para que estuviera lista. Dándole las gracias se retiro.  
  
Al acercarse la hora de la cita, Harry bastante nervioso llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada a su casa y se cubrió con la capa. Tenía la varita preparada y respiraba entrecortadamente por la ansiedad. Vio abrirse el retrato y sin pensarlo apunto con su varita al suelo y susurro ¡Orchideous!. Casi se cae de la impresión al ver que la Margarita que conjuro no calló a los pies de Hermione sino a los de Ron. Sí, es que el que había aparecido fue su pelirrojo amigo y no la chica.  
  
Ron miró la flor que descansaba a sus pies y la levantó. Creyó que el mundo se derrumbaba, cuando al mirar hacia el frente vio al final del pasillo a Eloise Midgen la chica que tenia la nariz torcida y mucho acné. Apresuradamente escondió tras la espalda la mano donde tenía la flor, pensando que si se la había tirado ella, podría fingir que no sabía nada. Aunque Harry estaba muy nervioso no pudo evitar reír muy silenciosamente para no delatarse. Es que era muy gracioso que Ron pensara que la chica con la que jamás habría ido al baile en cuarto curso le había arrojado una flor. Sin embargo ella pareció ni siquiera estar mirándolo y caminó en sentido contrario perdiéndose por las escaleras. El pelirrojo algo confundido ya que pensó que ella iría hacia él y le diría algo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor, pero en el camino volvió a mirar la flor que aún no había soltado, y pensó si realmente Eloise Midgen quería dársela a él. ¿Es que sentiría algo por mí se preguntó, comenzando a deshojar la Margarita para salir de la duda.  
  
Eran las 8:00 AM y Hermione asomaba por el retrato. A Harry se le cortó la respiración por los nervios, pero igual pudo susurrar nuevamente ¡Orchideous! Y una Rosa roja apareció a los pies de la chica. Ella muy asombrada y algo sonrojada se inclino para tomarla. El joven espiaba sus expresiones y caminando con cuidado hacia atrás conjuró otra, esta vez era una Violeta. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro Hermione avanzó hacia la flor. El chico siguió retrocediendo y logró aparecer un Tulipán. Ahora la castaña sonreía abiertamente y tomándola siguió el sendero.  
  
Harry, siguió conjurando flores distintas y guiando a su amiga hasta llegar a la puerta del aula del sexto piso. Aunque tuvo algunos inconvenientes al ir caminando de espaldas y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caerse al pisar la capa. Cuando la chica se paró frente a la puerta apareció la flor número 14 y última. Esta vez era una hermosa Orquídea.   
  
La puerta se abrió y ella pudo ver una habitación decorada con corazones rojos y pequeños angelitos alados. En el centro se encontraba una mesa muy elegante y con un servicio de desayuno para dos. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Harry parado a un costado sonriéndole. Hermione se le quedó mirando aún con las flores entre sus manos y muy sonrojada. El se acercó y tomándola de la mano la guió hasta la mesa y le separo la silla para que se sentara. Luego él lo hizo frente a ella.  
  
-Harry...que...- trataba de decir la joven  
  
-Espero que te guste, lo prepare yo, sólo para ti- le dijo bastante sonrojado  
  
-Me encanta- contesto algo nerviosa  
  
Comieron en silencio. Hermione realmente estaba muy sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que fuera su mejor amigo quién le había enviado la nota. Además de parecerle un gesto de lo más dulce y personal, que haya sido él quién preparó todo. Poniendo los ojos muy redondos ella comenzó a unir cabos y se dio cuenta que la chica que a Harry le gustaba era ella. En ese momento la invadió una emoción muy fuerte y su corazón se aceleró aún más que antes pensando en que el chico que le gustaba le correspondía.  
  
Cuando terminaron Harry la tomó nuevamente de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, llevándola hacia la ventana. Aunque era temprano ya podían verse los terrenos y el lago y a pesar de la lluvia de la noche anterior, el sol asomaba con mucha fuerza inundando de luz la habitación.  
  
-Hermione yo...quería decirte algo muy importante para mí  
  
-Dime Harry- dijo conteniendo el aliento  
  
-Tú...me gustas...mucho, desde que volvimos a Hogwarts no he dejado de pensar en ti, no puedo dejar de mirarte. Vivo preguntándome como no me di cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti. Cada vez que pienso en todo lo que pasamos juntos los dos, como siempre estuviste ahí para mí, como me apoyaste y entendiste como nadie más lo hizo, como me cuidas y te preocupas por mi, la dulzura y la amistad que me brindas, el cariño con que siempre me trataste. Cuando no estoy contigo extraño las charlas que tenemos, tu sonrisa, el olor a flores en tu pelo, tu mirada. Sólo de pensar que alguien más pueda llevarte y alejarte de mi, me hace sentir muy sólo y más desamparado que nunca. Hermione yo te amo.  
  
Hermione lo miraba sin poder creer lo que le había dicho, su corazón ya latía a saltos, sus piernas le temblaban y las lágrimas asomaban a sus castaños ojos. Creyendo que no podría contenerse ni un segundo más, se lanzó a abrazarlo, más fuerte que nunca.  
  
-OH, Harry, yo también te amo- dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima corría por su mejilla  
  
El chico correspondió al abrazó y hundió su cara en el cabello de la chica, aspirando el suave perfume que desprendía y sintiéndose más feliz y más fuerte que nunca. Al cabo de unos minutos la separo de él solo un poco e inclinando su cabeza. La beso suavemente. A Hermione al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos la recorrió un suave temblor acompañado de una gran calidez, por todo el cuerpo. Subió sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Harry mientras que él sin dejar de besarla la aferraba más contra su pecho. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, aún así no parecían darse cuenta que el aire casi no llegaba a sus pulmones y siguieron hasta perder el sentido.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron que soltarse ya que sus cuerpos gritaban reclamando aire, se miraron y sonrieron.  
  
-Princesa, me haría el honor de acompañarme al lago- Sonrió el chico  
  
-Por supuesto caballero- sonrió ella aún más  
  
Tomados de la mano, salieron de allí, con la seguridad de haber encontrado a su otra mitad. Sabiendo que aunque vinieran tiempos difíciles, el amor mutuo que sentían, los haría vencer cualquier desafío, cualquier peligro y que nada podría separarlos hasta el final de sus vidas.  
  
_"Porque hija de varón como yo eres  
Porque hijo de mujer como tú soy  
Hijos de los hijos del linaje de Dios.  
Tú serás conmigo y yo seré contigo  
Y nuestra será la tierra y todo el cielo"_


End file.
